


Power Of Love

by Alec15458



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Liam Dunbar, Beta Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hunter Chris Argent, Multi, Nurse Melissa McCall, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec15458/pseuds/Alec15458
Summary: Scott McCall has a half Sister Name RainLynn Acea Mae McCall and she is a Neko which means she is Half-Wolf,Half-Human. This is a Story of her finding her Soulmate or Soulmates.





	1. RainLynn Acea Mae McCall

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Feedback will be Nice to know if you Love or hate it.

My name is Rainlynn Acea Mae McCall, i go by acea most of the time. I am the sister of the true alpha scott mccall its hard being the not normal one anymore because i was born a banshee/Neko or Nekomimis which mean i have wolf ears and a tail, My dad was a neko but both me and scott have the same mom just different dads cause i was born after mom was broken up with scotts dad. why do you ask do i go by McCall is because my mom still had her last name as mccall so they made my last name that my dad is not in my life cause he lives in new york and i was there once to visit i met my little sister belle she died not long after i met her from a sickness us neko's get i had it once at her age of 4 but i got throw it being half banshee. Anyways my hair is white/blonde and my ears are white and my tail in white i look just like my mom but i have my dad's white/blonde hair/ear's/tail and i have my grandma's bright blue eyes. i am a sopmore in high school i am in the same grade as scott's beta liam which me and him dated and it worked out good till we had sex that was bad well not bad we both loved each other just too much cause we did it freshmen year of couse it was after scott bit him and he had his first full moon. Then i found out i was his anchor. Now we have a 2 year old daughter her name is Anchor Jayden Dunbar she is neko/werewolf i think she has banshee in her cause she took me to a dead body one day which really freaked me out. Anchor lives with me and scott and are mom cause i am underage so really both liam and me can't live togehter yet but i wouldnt anyways not since he cheated on me with hayden! It hurts seeing him dating her and it hurts just to see them togehter and when i have to talk him about anchor its like hayden won't let him talk so it makes me mad. i never had a father in my life and liam knew that, He knows i want him in anchor's life. I have to go get anchor from liam's house since it was his day Both liam and i are 16 years old.we were 14 when i got pregnant with anchor. PEACE PEOPLE!


	2. Chapter 1

Rainlynn's POV

I get up from my apple mac laptop as my alarm went off that it was time to go get anchor from liam's house yea its suck's but i texts liam that im on my way. I get in my black ram truck and drive to liam's on the way As I got like 3 texts from stiles,2 from scott and 2 from theo so it was bugging me. As I pulled in liam's driveway and walked to his house i saw his mom open the door and hug me. '' Hi Mrs. Dunbar how are you.'' I say looking at my mother-in-law. ''I'm good rainlynn but how many times have i told you to call me mom we are family since you had my grandchild.'' Mrs.Dunbar says looking at me. ''I know were is anchor at is she in her or liam's room.'' I say as I starting up the stairs. '' She is in her room cause liam and hayden are in his room studying.'' Mrs.Dunbar says looking at me smiling. ''Mom how do you think anchor got here cause me and liam were 'Studying' i will bust in there don't worry.'' I say with a giggle as i walked up the stairs. i hear a small howl come from liam's room and i open the door and i see liam sitting on his bed with amber eyes and hayden's head in his lap with her head going up and down. i just laugh. '' wow liam you might wanna slow down with all the sex.'' I say as my eyes when bright purple i was pissed i walked in and pushed hayden away and grabbed liam by the neck and pushed him down on his bed. '' what the fuck bitch.'' Hayden says looking at me. i looked at her and she got her stuff and ran out. i looked back at liam. '' What did i tell you last time you were being sexual when anchor is here on your day.'' I say looking at him as my tail wraps around his leg. '' You were going to take me back to court and get full custody of Anchor.'' Liam says getting scared of me. '' Yes my lovely baby daddy well if it happens again and i mean one more time i will do it do you understand liam.'' I say as my fangs come out and my tail was getting tight around his leg. '' Yes.'' Liam say as his eyes turn amber. '' Yes what.'' I say as my eyes turning a bring red and licking the side of liam's face tasting his sweet taste. '' Yes Acea.'' Liam says looking away from me. '' Good now i am going to get anchor come say bye.'' I say getting up and walking out as my tail moves behinds me. I walk into Anchor's room she is in a big girl bed which her name is above her in purple letter's thats the way she wanted it her hair is blonde/ brown and her wolf ears and white with a brown line running down the middle and her tail is white with a single brown ring around the end of her tail. She had on a dress that was pink and i can tell she is not happy. '' baby who put you in the ugly dress.'' I say looking at her as i get some blue jeans and a purple t-shirt out. ''Its was hayden momma.'' Anchor says looking at me as she takes her dress off and throws it in the trash. i put her blue jeans on and purple t-shirt, i brushed her hair and put it in pigtails which looked really pretty cause of her ears. i got her bag and we walked downstairs i could smell liam and he smelled better like his shower gel and axe deodorant/bodyspray. ''Anchor tell daddy bye till you see him this weekend.'' I say looking at liam. ''bye daddy i will miss you so much.'' Anchor says looking at liam. '' Bye AJ i will miss you too just remember what i told you when you feel that again the wolf''. Liam says hugging her. ''yea i remember daddy i love you.'' Anchor says hugging him back.   
As both me and anchor got in the truck i was driving home and i drove to stiles cause he kept calling me so was theo and scott. '' Anchor what did daddy tell you to remember when your wolf comes out.'' I say looking back for a mintue. '' He said to say Alpha, Beta, Omgea just keep saying it till my wolf goes away.'' Anchor says looking at her wolf the liam got for her. ''How can you remember that honey.''I say pulling in to stiles driveway. '' i remember it from alpha means uncle scott, Beta is daddy and omgea is me.'' Anchor says looking at me. '' What.'' I say looking at her. i get her out of her carseat, lock my truck up then walk in stiles house. i see scott as i put anchor down and go over to scott hit him right in the face his eyes turn red and mine turn bright purple theo holds me back as stiles holds scott back. '' She is just a baby what the fuck is your problem you asshole.'' I Yell at Scott as my fangs come out. '' I didn't choose her It choose her! Dont be hitting me you little slut.'' Scott Yells looking at me with bright red eyes. I couldnt hold it in anymore i just cried really bad. i got anchor and got her in the truck when i was about to leave theo jumped in my truck i drove to my house. As i got home i put anchor in the livingroom with the tv and started to cook dinner. As i looked at the clock it was anchor's bath and bed time she just got done with dinner, i told theo to wait in my room as i got anchor in bed. I got her ready she went to bed easy. I walked back in my room saw theo i could feel my neko pulling me to him it has been so long since it pulled to someone. i looked at him with purple eyes and his eyes were a bright blue he got up and kissed me i could feel are clothes coming off it was so fast that i couldnt think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Comments are Welcome)

RainLynn's POV

The next morning i woke up it was cloudy in my mind good thing it was saturday. i looked over and i saw theo naked. i got up and wrapped a sheet around me walked into my bathroom and i got a shower, dressed in a black tanktop with black cotton shorts and black converes. i curled my hair and as i was curling it theo came in and kissed my neck i felt my eyes turn purple. i saw his eyes turn bright blue. Those were his wolf eyes it was so cute. i finished curling my hair and did my make up fast as i knew that anchor would be up and i had to get her dressed. As I was Walking out to see my mom i hurried and close my door. '' hey momma what's up.'' I say smiling looking at her and Pulling her in the way to anchor's room. '' nothing just checking on you just like i do every morning when i come home from work.'' Melissa says looking at me. '' well momma you need a shower and time to sleep you look very sleepy.'' I say hugging her as she started walking to her room. I let the breath out i didn't realise i was holding. '' oh and if you wanted theo to stay you really should have told him to sleep on the couch you know my rules Rainlynn Acea McCall.'' Melissa says looking back at my door opening my door to see theo with sweatpants on and no shirt drying his hair. '' sorry momma.'' I say looking at her. '' sorry mrs.mccall.'' Theo says walking out putting a tanktop on. As i walk into anchor's room i get her up and dressed and downstairs to eat in like 5 mins flat. I see theo getting the food my mom cooked that was on plates and warming them up and to give to us. Theo gave us his food and i gave him a hug his kissed my neck i could feel my neko come out so i was purring when i realised i stopped myself and blushed. '' You don't need to blush i think its cute when you are purring.'' Theo says sitting next to me. I started to cut anchor's food up and i felt dizzy so i stopped for a min and then i went to start again and i could feel myself falling to the ground and could here anchor crying in the background.  
I woke up in the hospital i was in a grown and i could see liam and theo going at it at the door with anchor crying at that my bedside. I moved my hand to hers and looked at her. '' momma's little angel.'' I say looking at her. Theo came over to me and held my hand. '' acea im taking you to court for full custody of anchor.'' Liam says picking anchor up. '' what why i just fucking woke up in the hospital how long has it been.'' I say looking at anchor with tears in my eyes. '' It has been 5 weeks and your mom did test on you acea your 3 weeks pregnant, you were telling me to not to do stuff with hayden but who did you do stuff with huh.'' Liam says with amber eyes. ''The only reason i said not to do stuff with her was because she was cheating on you with scott and she was pregnant liam i could hear the heartbeats in her stomach i don't know how you couldn't.'' I say looking at him. ''Really Ace''. Liam says looking at me with a sad smile.'' Yea so please don't take my baby away from me she is all i have to remember you by please.'' I say as I crying looking at liam with blue eyes. '' ok we can keep it the way we have it.'' Liam says looking at me. I looking at liam and then theo my heart loved both i don't know what to do. '' liam why dont you take anchor home so she can sleep i know they will let acea go in alittle bit.'' Theo says looking at him. '' ok Aj tell momma you will see her later.'' Liam says putting anchor on the bed. I hugged her tight. '' see you later momma love you so much.'' Anchor says looking at me hugging me tight. ''Love you too anchor momma will love her savior alway.'' I say looking at her with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace,Love,Teen Wolf  
> Alec15458


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Comments Are Welcome)

RainLynn's POV

I woke up in the hospital i was in a grown and i could see liam and theo going at it at the door with anchor crying at that my bedside. I moved my hand to hers and looked at her. '' momma's little angel.'' I say looking at her. Theo came over to me and held my hand. '' acea im taking you to court for full custody of anchor.'' Liam says picking anchor up. '' what why i just fucking woke up in the hospital how long has it been.'' I say looking at anchor with tears in my eyes. '' It has been 5 weeks and your mom did test on you acea your 3 weeks pregnant, you were telling me to not to do stuff with hayden but who did you do stuff with huh.'' Liam says with amber eyes. ''The only reason i said not to do stuff with her was because she was cheating on you with scott and she was pregnant liam i could hear the heartbeats in her stomach i don't know how you couldn't.'' I say looking at him. ''Really Ace''. Liam says looking at me with a sad smile.'' Yea so please don't take my baby away from me she is all i have to remember you by please.'' I say as I crying looking at liam with blue eyes. '' ok we can keep it the way we have it.'' Liam says looking at me. I looking at liam and then theo my heart loved both i don't know what to do. '' liam why dont you take anchor home so she can sleep i know they will let acea go in alittle bit.'' Theo says looking at him. '' ok Aj tell momma you will see her later.'' Liam says putting anchor on the bed. I hugged her tight. '' see you later momma love you so much.'' Anchor says looking at me hugging me tight. ''Love you too anchor momma will love her savior alway.'' I say looking at her with a smile.   
It has been about 8 months since i found out i was pregnant and it was a little girl again she has white hair with white wolf ears and tail even for a baby she so cute she is theo's her name is Savior Alexandria Raeken i let anchor name her well her first name and she picked savior. she has blue eyes and her eyes change colors with her mood just like me and she is half werewolf/neko just like her sister they just have different dad's i know that sounds really bad,But when your a neko you heart goes to one person but liam being an asshole broke my trust so i gave my heart and trust to theo. Also there is a thing called the wild hunt coming and taking people they took stiles me, anchor and theo are the only one that remeber him cause at the begnning of the school year when i got pregnant i was like 4 months kira pushed her sword into the ground and put theo into the underworld so its hard to not have him here but i have it good, But now since we need him liam put the sword back in the ground and got him out it is the first time he will see savior and she is 5 months old now and she looks like theo in everyway but she has my neko looks too. i even got liam's mom to watch both anchor and savior cause of both me and liam being at school and theo being out of the picture.  
I wake up and shower and dressed in a black tanktop with black cotton shorts with my black knee hight converes. I did my hair with curles and make up then got savior and Anchor ready to go to liam's mom to watch them. I got anchor dressed in a purple tshirt with daddy's little wolf on it and black jean shorts and black sandal, and with savior i got her dressed in a purple oneies with daddy's little neko on it and black jean pants with black little converes. As I got the girls in the truck and then off to liam's mom house to drop the girls off. i got the girls to liam's house, i also picked liam up it has just been me and liam the last couple months. i was driving to school and i saw something in the roadway so i stopped and was seeing more and more death, i fell back and passed out i could hear liam calling my name. i woke up and we were in the school parking lot. i had everyone around me. '' what happend.'' I says looking at them with my head hurting. '' you passed out in the middle of the road ace what happend back there.'' Liam says looking at me. '' I was seeing death i was seeing you guys die over and over again in a cloud of green smoke the only people that were left was me, anchor, savior, and lydia we were the only people left ok i cant deal with this.'' I yell getting my messager bag and phone and running to class. It felt like the day was going on forever but i got a call from liam's mom saying to come get the girls cause savior had a doctor's appointment at 2:00pm and it was 1:30pm so i left early and got to liam's house. Got both anchor and savior in the truck i took theo's black truck when they put him in the underworld im just saying i had the keys anyways so what mine now. I got to the doctor's appointment and they took us back fast cause Anchor, Savior, and I are the only neko's in beacon hills.  
It was about 9 when i got home cause i stopped at Micky D's to get some food and then let anchor play in the playset after the doctor's appointment. As we got in the door i hear anchor yell daddy so i knew that liam was in the house. I put savior in on the couch and turned around i saw him. ''Theo.'' I say lookng at his bright blue eyes. ''Acea you look good for being pregnant.'' Theo says coming over to me and smelling me with his head in my neck. '' im not pregnant anymore.'' I say looking at into theo's eyes looking away when i hear savior crying. ''What i swear you were just 4 months when i last saw you.'' Theo says looking at me. '' i had a little girl her name is savior alexandria raeken.'' I say looking at theo with savior in my arms. '' She is mine?'' Theo Asks looking at me. ''Yes do you wanna hold your daughter Theo.'' I say looking at him with a big Smile. '' yes i do.'' Theo says picking her out of my arms holding her looking at her bright blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

RainLynn's POV

It has been about 5 mins and Theo has been holding savior as for standing by the sink which i thought was dumb cause Liam will only let him stand in front of him like he is going to leave with savior in his arms come on. So i heard malia's car pull up outside. I got savior off of theo. '' I'm not done holding her yet.'' Theo says looking at me with a smile. '' I have to feed her and change her.'' I say looking at him. I got her bottle and made it as scott and malia and lydia came in. '' malia your still mad about the hole shoting thing?'' Theo ask with a smirk on his Face. I saw her eyes glow and run i use my mind control to stop her and i only had one hand so it was draining. '' Stop now.'' I says pushing her back in to the wall Which didn't hold because I felt like i was going to fall but liam cought me so i didnt fall with savior. '' why don't i just kill you right now.'' Scott says looking at him with red eyes. '' what the fuck did i just say.'' I say getting really mad because i Know I can't stop them being weak. Which I can see Malia punching Theo and I started getting upset being I heard Theo tell malia she didn't have to stop.I look over a anchor who was passed out on the couch which Liam and the Others Are talking about What To do with theo. Which i ran over to him after putting savior in her carseat.''Are You ok.'' I say looking at him. ''Don't You Hate It when Mom and Dad fight.'' Theo says laughing a little bit. ''Shut Up.'' Scott and Liam said still looking at each other. '' liam will you put anchor to bed i just have to give her a bath in the morning?'' I ask/say as I walking upstairs as liam picked anchor up. I got savior's bottle and walked upstairs to her room that she shared with anchor. I turn on the little lamp and sit in the chair by saviors crib and feed her. i got done with feed her so i changed her diaper and her into night clothes and put her in her crib, with her stuff wolf that looked like theo it as black with bright dark blue eyes. I got to my room and got a shower and changed in a black bra and underwear with a white tanktop and black yoga shorts and i put black socks on. As i lay down i felt someone come into my room i got my knife out from under my pillow and turned around as i put the knife up the persons throat. '' Theo?'' I say as the knife was againts his throat.  
''Yea i wanted to see you its been so long since i felt you love.'' Theo says putting his arms aound me. ''Ok love.'' I say laying down on my bed. I felt safe with theo's arms around me it was like we were a family again. The next morning i felt theo move and i grab his arms and pulled him back down. '' I love you honey don't leave babe.'' I say looking at Theo with a smile. Its the next morning i felt theo by me ,its was making me happy to know that i had him back so we could be a family now.  
It has been about week till liam took theo to jail to have him the cell and nowhere to go. So its about time to take savior to see theo and also anchor to be with liam but we have been the jail for about a week now trying to keep everyone safe. I get up from the cot and go to the showers in the back and got savior bathed and anchor along with myself. As i got dressed in a black tanktop and black skinny jeans with my black converes, with anchor and savior in a black tshirt and black jeans with black little converes but savior has a black oneies under her clothes. I walked back out into the jail room feeling more power coming around the station. '' We have to get out of here right now they are coming.'' I say getting the girls stuff in there bags. '' who is coming rainlynn?'' Liam ask taking ahold of rainlynn. '' The Ghost Riders.'' I say looking at them scared for them as well for my daughters lives.  
It Started getting really bad but with myself,Anchor,and Savior we all had the power to cover theo, liam and noah we got to my truck and and got the hell out of there i told liam and theo to get into the truck cause when theo took anchor off stiles dad the ghost rider got him we got the hell out of there the only please i could think to go is the hospital which i new it was a very bad idea but as long as liam and theo had savior,anchor, and myself they were safe. Now Before the ghost riders i was a JR in high school and scott,lydia,stiles,maila, and theo were seniors as of now its the summer before my senior year and june 13 is anchor's 4 birthday yes last year because of the ghost riders i didnt get to have her 3 birthday party but she did get stuff. So as anchor and savior are growing up. Since Savior was born October 31,2016 with anchor being older by 3years June 13,2013.  
Well scott is still home but he is going to a collage soon but it has gotten better with me and scott. He said sorry for always being a dick to me and calling me names which i said sorry too. Liam and I are Great now hayden left which broke liam's heart but she had 2twin boys and they looked nothing like scott which they looked alot like derek hale werid i know right.


	6. Chapter 5

Theo's POV

It's been a couple of months since everything with the Ghost Riders went down and with that i was going to leave town because scott didn't want me here in his ''PACK'' or near his sister which he knew that i had to stay for my Daughter Savior but he didn't care that i have a family to take care of and when i say family i mean RainLynn,Anchor, and Savior, Yes i know that Anchor is not Biologically Mine but I do love her the same way i love Savior with all of my heart. But As of now I'm sleeping in my truck and it sucks because as of now I'm trying to get the house i am buying a house for RainLynn and my girls. Which today is the Day I go to sign the papers for our house. So i am at RainLynn's house so I can shower which both Anchor and Savior are downstairs with Rain but her phone is up here in her room on her charger. I just got out of the shower and have a towel wrapped around my waist getting a clean pair of Black boxers and a pair of Black Skinny Jeans with my White Shirt and Blue Hoodie over it and my converse. I got my wallet,phone,RainLynn's phone and keys to my truck in my pocket to as i walked downstairs to see RainLynn on her laptop looking at party ideas for Anchor. ''Are you ok Now Love.'' I ask as I give Rain her phone. ''I'm fine Babe I'm just stressed out because of her birthday party and i have to sign her up for school this year theo she is going to Kindergarten this year and Savior is going to be 1 time sure goes fast.'' RainLynn says as she gets up moving to the kitchen to take dinner out of the oven. ''I have to go do something but i will be back before dark ok babygirl.'' I say kissing her and smiling. ''Ok babe anchor come tell uncle theo bye and give him loves.'' RainLynn says as anchor comes running over to me. ''Bye Uncle Theo I love you so much.'' Anchor say giving me a kiss on my cheek. ''I love you too Babywolf.'' I say hugging her and kissing her on her head. I put her down then walk back over to the table and pick savior up. ''Bye Babygirl i will miss you so much I love you.'' I say giving savior kisses and a hug.  
As I get To the house that i bought which its very big. It has 10 bedrooms not counting the master bedroom and 11 bathrooms but thats not counting the master bathroom. Each bedroom has a bathroom by them well you can other get in the bathroom throught that bedroom. I have bought all of the beds but only for mine and RainLynn's room and Anchors room and I bought a very nice crib set for savior which her room is painted gold and Purple with gold curtins and purple crib set but her crib is black and it comes with a changing table and a walk-in closet in her room. Anchor has a queen size bed with a Black and Purple Bedset and Purple/Black Pillows with her room painted Purple and Sliver with a walk-in closet. Now the Master Bedroom is painted Purple and Blue with Black curtins and A King Size Bed with a Black bedset and Purple pillows and we have a walk-in closet. As the other rooms already had beds and dresser etc already in them. But I have it all finished to show RainLynn and Our Daughters.  
When I got back to the house and walked in through the kitchen Door to fine RainLynn,Anchor,and Savior passed out on the couch. I walk over to rain After i took a picture of course, I kiss her which she wakes up with Purple eyes,Then she gets up fast but not fast enough to wake up the girls. I hear her in the bathroom throwing up,It was about 3mins later she came down looking at me. ''Are you Ok Love?'' I ask Looking at her confushed. ''I'm fine just a little sick.'' RainLynn says but i hear her heartbeat pick up. ''You Know Don't Lie to Me Rainy Why are you Sick.'' I say/ask looking at her with love in my eyes. She Looks at me With Bright Purple eyes. I can be very shocked of what she told me next.

**Author's Note:**

> (Peace,Love,Teen Wolf)  
> Alec15458


End file.
